


Zun and Camera training

by WhiskeyKun



Series: Zun's happy family [2]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Based on Hotcakes SR (Credits: 01/02/2019).





	1. Chapter 1

Today, Suzuha’s (A/N: Zunchan calls herself Suzuha instead of the typical ‘watashi’ most of the time) Tokyo parents will be coming over to visit me, we’ve promised the fans that we will do hotcakes this time for showroom. The previous omurice showroom was a big hit, and I’ve been officially recognized as Yuunaa’s daughter since that showroom. I am happy that the fans recognizes our bond, my Tokyo parents are the ones that I find when I am met with difficulties and problems. 

January was a really packed month, Naa-papa had to go to Thailand and I remembered that day Yuiri-mama asked if I wanted breakfast together. And I also remembered that she called me really early in the morning and she woke me up. I wonder if that has anything to do with Naa-papa though Yuiri-mama refused to tell me about it. 

Alright, so, Suzuha came to Tokyo from Hyogo, and because I am living by myself, I only have one set of mattress. Today my Tokyo parents decided to stayover for the night together, we’ve decided to try to squeeze into that one mattress if we can. Previous times, Naa-papa’s apartment is huge, the bed was large and she had a very comfortable red sofa too. 

But this time, Suzuha’s apartment may not be able to accommodate us… I told this to them but they’re very kind and told me that they’ll be ok and we can make it work out somehow. Suzuha’s Tokyo parents are so kind!!!

Anyways, Naa-papa and Yuiri-mama should be here anytime now, I am looking forward to the showroom this time too. 

*Doorbell alert*

Ahh they are here and they bought lots of snacks with them, they’re too courteous, they really don't have to. I’ll be happy just to spend time with them like this. 

Yuiri-mama began mixing the mixture and Naa-papa poured in the powder for her. Suzuha took over from Yuiri-mama after, like a good daughter. Ne!

But the three of us kept reading the instructions on the packaging repeatedly just in case we mess up the recipe during showroom. I still think adding the egg was a little weird, because I didn't add in any eggs for the previous times that I make hotcakes myself though? But Naa-papa reassured that it will be alright and took it over from me. 

Suzuha wanted to break the butter but Naa-papa stopped me and took the knife over to cut it herself. Naa-papa is so overprotective, Suzuha definitely was able to use the knife to cut the butter too! 

Oh no, the first hotcake is not cooking well it seems and it got burnt. But Suzuha noticed it! Naa-papa slotted her left hand into her pocket while holding onto the pan with her right. Naa-papa is so ikemen!! 

After cooking the first hotcake, Yuiri-mama decided to give me the first bite to try the taste. But after Naa-papa offered to take the first bite to try it if Yuiri-mama ‘ahn’ her, Yuiri-mama decided to take the first bite herself. But Suzuha saw it too, Yuiri-mama blushed and she hide herself out of the camera. 

Papa, mama, we are still livestreaming, please don't icha icha like this in front of the camera. 

We took turns making the hotcake, when its Yuiri-mama’s turn, she managed to make it really pretty. Naa-papa was reading out the donors that threw the towers and Suzuha saw it again, Yuiri-mama wanted Naa-papa’s attention, to see the beautifully flipped hotcake. Yuiri-mama was repeatedly asking Naa-papa to have a look. And Naa-papa immediately put down the phone and stopped reading the usernames, turning all her attention to Yuiri-mama. As expected of Naa-papa who love Yuiri-mama so much. 

But when Yuiri-mama is eating the hotcake while we are still cooking, Naa-papa asked for a bite and Yuiri-mama refused her immediately without a second thought. Naa-papa got really sad after she got rejected by Yuiri-mama, calling me with a very sad tone. Of course, Suzuha have to help my parents to be fortunate together! 

So, I asked Yuiri-mama, [It is just one bite, why not??].

Yuiri-mama continued saying no but we notice her face got redder. 

Suddenly, an idea came to my mind, [I am sure the fans would love to see it too.]

[Fine, I get it, but I still think that doing this in front of the camera is a little…] Yuiri-mama said as she picked up a piece of hotcake. 

[Ok, let’s do this outside of the camera then.] Naa-papa said.

[What?! No!!] Suzuha and Yuiri-mama said. 

[That’s not what I meant.] Yuiri-mama tried to defend herself but she continued eating the hotcake by herself. 

[Oh no, the hotcake! It’s uncooked in the middle, I think it was too thick so the middle part wasn't cooked.] Yuiri-mama exclaimed after taking another bite, [But half-cooked hotcake taste good still though! Try it, here.]

And Yuiri-mama fed Naa-papa a bite. Suzuha thinks that this is part of Yuiri-mama’s normal reflex, to just feed Naa-papa delicious food. I think Yuiri-mama forgot the existence of the camera at that point in time, because she just naturally feed that piece of hotcake to Naa-papa even though Naa-papa asked for it just now and she rejected her. 

Yuiri-mama tried to flip the hotcake with one hand and Naa-papa proceeded to praise Yuiri-mama nonstop after she succeeded. 

Because Suzuha was underage, I couldn't continue to be filmed after a certain time. While sitting out of the camera, I realized I could observe my papa and mama even better. They’re so natural, when Naa-papa wanted something, Yuiri-mama got the item for her and casually passed it to her without Naa-papa asking for it. 

Yuiri-mama noticed Gabrielle (A/N: Zun’s froggie plushie that was dressed up) and we began to play with it whilst Naa-papa went to wash and cut strawberries for us. Naa-papa began decorating the last pancake, but Yuiri-mama started eating the strawberries instead of helping Naa-papa. 

Yuiri-mama… Didn't you say that we’ll decorate it together?

[Yatta! (A/N: Yay!)] I exclaimed to the camera from the side as Naa-papa fed Yuiri-mama a strawberry from the decorated hotcake. 

Naa-papa offered another bite to me after. As expected from Naa-papa, Yuiri-mama is her priority after all. But Suzuha is not jealous or anything at all, that’s how my Tokyo parents are and because they’re so lovey dovey, Suzuha was able to see them as my parents even more. 

Naa-papa revealed that she is blood type A, the same as Suzuha! And Yuiri-mama is blood type O. 

Maybe… we are really a family?! (A/N: Type A and Type O parents’ children can be type A or type O.) 

Suzuha used the chocolate sauce to write Yuunaazun on the frosting cream on top of the hotcake. And Naa-papa praised me for it! I’m so happy. 

But I changed the title of the showroom for a second, and it got exposed. I quickly changed it back but it was too late, the fans were commenting lots on it. Why are you guys like this!! Now Naa-papa open her eyes wide and staring at me while drinking her tea. Although she looks pretty funny like that though! But luckily, Yuiri-mama patted on her to ask her to stop it. I am saved. 

[We should not use titles that are false and inaccurate, Zunchan.] Naa-papa reprimanded me.

[But… I feel left out for not being able to join you guys, so the title is true that it is a yuunaa stream and…] I said, trying to look sad as well. And it worked, Naa-papa immediately felt bad, and forgave me for changing the title of the showroom. Yatta! 

Yuiri-mama performed again what she did for mc yesterday, when she responded to ‘what did you dreamt of yesterday?’. 

[I have a scary dream yesterday…] Yuiri-mama said as she raised both her fists in front of her mouth near her chin. 

Suzuha saw it! Naa-papa rolling her eyes and let out a unbelievable silent chuckle while she covered her mouth with her fist. Is Naa-papa unhappy that Yuiri-mama didn't dream of her though?

[That’s not good, everyone should be happy and blessed instead of just the two of you.] Naa-papa said, but Suzuha feels that there seemed to be some vinegar in the air? Hmmm? Maybe I am thinking too much. 

Yuiri-mama was too embarrassed from Naa-papa comment and she gently elbowed Naa-papa. She reached out to the fork to continue eating. 

I’ve decided to change to my pajamas, and since I am out of the camera view, I’ve decided to just change on the spot. I told them to just excuse me while I change there. Naa-papa laughed it off as she saw me to start to change out of my dress. But Yuiri-mama opened her eyes wide, showing an unbelievable expression that I had made a decision to just change on the spot. 

Papa and mama started to laugh at my pajamas after they saw me changing into it. Naa-papa said that my pajamas were showy. Suzuha feels that it is not true! 

Suddenly, the fans mentioned that Yumirin-san is watching the showroom. Yuiri-mama waved and proceeded to start drinking lots of tea and I think she smirked a little? Maybe Suzuha saw it wrongly?

Ah Naa-papa said that Yumirin-san’s hair looked a little different from usual.

Yumirin-san said she went to the salon today and admitted that Naa-papa was right and praised her for spotting it.

Naa-papa became very happy and confident that she got it right, and commented, [Aren’t I observant?]

[Yeah, good for you.] Yuiri-mama mumbled while looking away, but Suzuha noticed it, she puffed her cheeks up. Yuiri-mama is definitely unhappy with Naa-papa noticing and saying those things to Yumirin-san. 

Yuiri-mama is silently eating the hotcakes now.

Naa-papa… Suzuha will pray for you.   
 


	2. Chapter 2

Naa-papa suddenly said sawadikha, after a comment mentioning about hoping to go Thailand and Naa-papa agreeing to it too. Suzuha saw it, Yuiri-mama immediately turned her head to Naa-papa. 

Probably Yuiri-mama noticed that I turned my head immediately at them when she turned to Naa-papa, Yuiri-mama turned her head to look at me, and she gave me a dolphin smile with a knowing look. Naa-papa seemed to not notice and continued to blab out Thai greetings. 

Suzuha thinks that probably it is because… Naa-papa was unwilling to part for 3 days and now she say she wants to go to Thailand again. So Yuiri-mama was giving Suzuha the look. 

Naa-papa, please look at Yuiri-mama now, I think Naa-papa will be in deep trouble later… Suzuha is worried. 

Not long after, we ended the showroom. I offered to clean the dishes but got sent off to prepare the mattress. [Zunchan, let Naachan clean the dishes, I’ll go wash up first, you can prepare and clean up the room instead.] Yuiri-mama said.

[But I feel bad if Nana-san have to clean up all these dishes. I can help to dry the plates!] I offered.

[Su.Zu.Ha.] Yuiri-mama does not sound happy.

[YES, I’LL LOVE TO CLEAN UP THE ROOM.] I immediately replied and started picking up the tissues and rearranging the magazines that I left on the ground so that we can have a table just now for the livestream. 

I’m sorry Naa-papa, I could not offer any help. As you can see, everyone, the one on the top of the food chain in Okada’s household is Yuiri-mama. 

Yuiri-mama went off to shower, and left me and Naa-papa outside. Soon right after we hear the water sound, Naa-papa and I immediately came together.

[Zunchan, do you have any idea what happen to mama?] Naa-papa asked, while anxiously looking at the bathroom door. 

[Papa… I think there are quite a lot of reasons, but I noticed two things that went wrong back then during showroom just now. Mama actually looked at me with raised eyebrows for one of it. I was scared.] Zun whispered while looking over to the bathroom door as well. 

[EH?] Nana exclaimed but both of them immediately covered Nana’s mouth and turned their heads towards the bathroom door once again, worried that the door will swing open anytime. 

[Shhh Nana-san, what if Yuiri-san come out and realize that we’re not doing the our job allocations!] I said and proceed to hold a stack of magazines just in case Yuiri-mama suddenly swing the door open. One should protect yourself first. I’m sorry Naa-papa. 

[Yes yes I got that, but what happened? I don't think I did anything that was really bad either though? I think probably it was the time when Yumirin called, but I think I cut off after without mentioning much about her. And I backed up myself by saying I notice all the other member’s change in hairstyle too. So your mama wouldn't be mad about that one right?] Naa-papa looked really anxious. 

As expected, people in love are always so blind. Suzuha didn't expect that my papa to be the typical type like this too. But seems like the saying works for even the one with the brightest brain. Naa-papa really liked the concept of us being a family I think, Suzuha knows it, Naa-papa always calling me her daughter and patting my head. And also giving me candies and lollies while Yuiri-mama is not looking too. As such Suzuha will support Naa-papa in this, helping her out with Yuiri-mama this time. 

[I think the problem back there was Yumiko-san and the comment about Thai trip. Suzuha personally think that it was the Thai trip because Yuiri-mama gave me a look during the livestream when you said that you wanted to visit Thailand again.] Zun suggested to Nana as she backed out immediately when she heard the lock of the bathroom unlocked. 

Nana quickly returned back to her post, at the basin, to wipe the dishes as she notice Yuiri exit the bathroom with dripping wet hair. [Yuuchan, your hair is still wet, you should have dried it a little before coming out, what if you catch a cold later?] Nana said as she wiped her hands dry from the basin to reach for Yuiri’s towel. 

[No I am alright, Naachan, go and bathe now, I’ll just take over whatever that you have not finish washing.] Yuiri dodged the hand that tried to reach for her towel. 

Yuiri looked around and see Zun clearing the table and her table at the other end of the living room, furthest away from the kitchen, [Hurry up and go in and bathe, alright?] Yuiri said as she left a quick peck on Nana’s cheek, looking away straight after out of embarrassment. 

Nana gave a salute as she took her belongings straight into the bathroom without a second thought. 

But she was naïve. 

Right after she stepped into the toilet, Yuiri walked over to Zun and gently placed her hand on Zun’s shoulder.

Suzuha was scared, but I slowly turned back to face my Tokyo mom. 

[So. Zunchan, could you share with me what did you tell your Naa-papa just now?] Yuiri gave a bright dolphin smile and Suzuha is scared even more. 

Naa-papa, what should I do?


	3. Chapter 3

Nana exited the bathroom to see Zun curling up at the corner of the room and folding a pile of clothes. And Yuiri arranging the pillows in Zun’s room. 

The atmosphere does not seem well, Nana knew instinctively that something must have happened while she was in the bathroom. But it will be a wrong move to approach her daughter first before her wife. 

[Yuuchan~] Nana said while she backhugged her wife from behind, snuggling into the crook of her neck. Yuiri jumped at the contact but spotted Zun at the corner of her eye, the said daughter immediately angled herself in a way that she was back facing the both of them. Noticed that Zun is aware of what they are doing, Yuiri gently elbowed Nana, hinting her to stop. 

[You have a photoshoot tomorrow, sleep early alright? And Zunchan is watching too.] Yuiri said while attempting to remove the arm that was at her waist. But the fingers interlocked instead, [Naachan?]

Naachan released her fingers and let out a mew of disapproval. [But Zunchan supports us!]

[Exactly because she is like a daughter to us, we should behave ourselves in front of her.] Yuiri turned around to face Nana, holding Nana’s face by her cheeks, [I heard from Zunchan just now, don’t worry about it, I’m not mad or anything. Although you shouldn't say something like you are ‘an open hentai’ in front of the camera like that, what if the management happen to come by the showroom, it will create troubles. Hm?] 

[Ok Yuuchan, I’ll try my best to not do that again.] Nana said, overlapping her hand over the hand that's holding her cheeks. 

[Hmm good, now, let’s sleep soon, you have work tomorrow.] Yuiri said, taking the blanket, [Zunchan, stop playing your phone there and come in to sleep. You’ve brushed your teeth so stop playing your phone there.] 

[Eh?] Nana and Zun look up to Yuiri-mama. 

Suzuha is updating SNS though? But mama say to sleep…? Isn’t it still early? I look at Naa-papa but she just glanced towards Yuiri-mama and mouthed for me to go over. 

As expected, Yuiri-mama is the boss of the family. Her words are gold. 

Suzuha moved over and took the smaller blanket, [I only have 2 pillows though, and 2 blankets, maybe Yuiri-san and Nana-san can share the bigger one? I’ll sleep on the side closer to the floor because I am planning to do showroom in the morning tomorrow if that is ok?]

Before Yuiri-mama could say anything, Suzuha got supported by Naa-papa, [Yup! Perfectly fine, I can share the pillow and blanket with Yuuchan no problems, I am a very stable and tamed sleeper, I don’t shift around that much so I don’t mind sleeping in the middle. And if you need to wake up earlier, it will be best if you sleep on the outside too so that Yuuchan will not wake up because of movements.. OUCH!] 

Nana got pinched on the side by Yuiri when she mentioned about waking her up. [I don’t get woken up that easily, Zunchan, you don't have to worry about it, you can sleep in the middle. Right? Naachan?]

[Eh but how about Yuuchan sleep in the middle?] Nana panicked when she hear that Yuiri doesn’t want to sleep next to her. 

[Oh actually, Suzuha have a bad habit, I tend to roll the blanket in and snatch it so I think it is best for me to get the smaller one and sleep on the outside. I’m also messy when I wake up, I may wake you up so Yuiri-mama, please sleep on the inside then.] I said as I immediately lied down on the outside of the bed. Naa-papa reacted immediately as she lied down next to me, leaving the inside empty for Yuiri-mama.

[… The two of you. You guys are doing this on purpose right?] Yuiri said after seeing both of them hiding in the blankets and making themselves comfortable at their spot. 

[No such thing!] The daughter and the dad harmonized. 

Yuiri-mama is staring at us in the very scary way. Suzuha can feel it. But I will be fine, Naa-papa is between Yuiri-mama and Suzuha, I will be fine… Right?

Yuiri-mama gave in and lied down on her back, [Alright then, since you two insist. Zunchan, off the lights now, time to sleep.]

[But it is still early…] I stopped protesting when Naa-papa elbowed me below the blankets. 

Yes Naa-papa, I agree that it will not be a good idea to annoy Yuiri-mama further.

[You’ve brushed your teeth, now it is time to sleep, now put away your phone and go to sleep.] Yuiri-mama said. 

Naa-papa and I gave each other a silent glance, what a mom thing to say. 

[Zunchan?] Yuiri-mama’s voice raised by two octaves, this indicates that she is absolutely serious. 

[Hai. I am off to put my phone away now. And I will switch off the lights too.] I ran off to the switch and left my phone at the table too. I dashed back to the bed after and pulled up the blankets. 

To be honest, I really am not able to fall asleep now. I am going to try my luck at this, [I really can’t sleep, can we talk about something interesting please?]

[ZUNCHAN!]

[Sure thing!]

Ahh… What a difference in temperature of love from my parents here.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long time, or at least to yuunaa, their daughter seemed to have fallen asleep, hearing her consistent and soft breathing sounds. 

Nana reached out her left arm as she tried to pull Zunchan’s blanket up a little for her. 

Suddenly, Nana felt a pair of arms snaked passed her right arm and across to her waist below the blanket. She panicked internally, could it be that Yuiri fell deep asleep and thought that they were back in their apartment? 

Although Nana would totally accept the affections from Yuiri with open arms, she is aware that Yuiri will not be pleased if she realized that they are overly affectionate in front of their kouhai tomorrow morning. Especially true when Zunchan is planning to do showroom early in the morning, she will definitely spot Yuiri who is suspiciously close and literally lying on top of her arm. Nana would certainly not want a tsun Yuiri throughout the day too. 

Nana gently attempt to slide her hand out, she succeeded, and proceed to place her arms on top of the blankets. She looked to her right, she stared at the little nose, long lashes, and to the thin lips. Emotions overflowed as she sneakily leaned towards her, she was once again reminded how beautiful her fiancée is, and how fortunate she is to have her by her side. She is in love with such an amazing person. 

Back in their apartments, she was not able to observe her fiancée’s sleeping face in the perpetually dark bedroom. Yuiri preferred a dark room to aid for better sleep, Nana agreed that it is definitely beneficial and thus the heavy curtains in the room and the table light that was seldomly used at the side table of the bed. 

Tempted by the baby face that is in her arm’s reach, Nana decided to be bold just for tonight. She leaned forward more, closer and closer to her fiancée, sealing her lips with her own, and a soft [Goodnights Yuuchan, sweet dreams.] 

Nana reclined back to her own spot as she closed her eyes and rest for the night. 

Nana’s soft snoring could be heard quickly after, the girl must be tired from all the lessons and work these days. But little did she know, the said baby face’s eyes flickered open. 

Yuiri has yet fallen asleep. She did not expect Nana to be so bold to even to attempt to kiss her whilst her daughter-like figure, Zun is just sleeping next to them, on the same bed. Yuiri’s eyes glisten as she narrowed her eyes, staring at her sleeping fiancée who stole a kiss from her. Not that she minded that her fiancée kissed her without her permission but the problem she had was that Zun is in the very same room!! What if Zun was not sleeping and happen to hear or see what Nana did? She have no interests in public display of affections, and she have absolutely no intention in being overly intimidate in front of who she views as her daughter too. 

‘If Naachan didn’t try that, I could have just let her off the hook and reward her for not giving into temptation tomorrow when we get home. Now I need a plan, to teach Naachan a lesson, for being disobedient. But what should I do? Hmm… Ah. I do have one. Hmph, naughty Naachan.’ Yuiri mentally debated what should she do to her mischievous fiancée.

Yuiri stared at Nana’s arms that are positioned like they are locked in place. She moved in and rested her chin on Nana’s shoulder blade, fingers finding their ways below Nana’s sweatshirt under the blankets. The fingers played along the waist band of the long training pants, along the abdomen as Yuiri felt the stomach tightened with tension. 

‘Ah~ She’s awake now.’ Yuiri silently laughed as she continued with her willful intentions. 

She slides her fingers up north, near the rib cage. Yuiri slowly count the ribs as she glides her index finger along the bone, occasionally her long fingernails leaving behind lines of scratches when she added pressure as she came closer to her assets. 

[En.] Nana’s soft grunt seemed amplified especially in the quiet room. 

Yuiri’s breath was near Nana’s neck, the slow exhalation tickled her as her fingers worked their way under her sweatshirt. 

[Ne. I was not asleep just now.] Yuiri whispered into Nana’s ears as she moved her hand down to Nana’s sweatpants’ waist band, pulling it and letting it go. A soft snap sound rang in the room as Nana jumped at the contact. She could feel cold sweat running down her spine as Yuiri revealed that she had not fallen asleep. 

However, she could not come up with any excuses for herself with a snap of a finger. Nana could feel Yuiri’s finger drawing circles on her tummy as she waits for her reply but she is still stunned from the revelation. 

Suddenly, the blanket left to Nana flew up as the owner of said blanket sat up straight like a sit-up. 

[AH. Suzuha forgot to take a picture just now! Oh… I think mom and dad is sleeping now… But Naa-papa’s sleeping position is so interesting and formal with her hands gripping on each other in front of her. And Yuiri-mama is snuggling so close. So cute!! Ah, let me just take one photo and show them tomorrow that they have such a weird sleeping position and habit.] Zun talked to herself as she reached out with all her might and grabbed the phone from the table. 

Nana couldn't help but twitched the corner of her mouth under her mask as she felt Yuiri tensed and tightened her grip on her waist when Zunchan woke up and took a photo of them. She wanted to return the ‘favor’ of Yuiri teasing her but it seems that Zunchan is an extremely light sleeper and wakes up randomly. It will be too risky. 

[Ah Suzuha needs the toilet.] Zun rushed off to the toilet as she rolled off the corner of the mattress. 

Nana opened one eye to check that Zun has left the room, after confirming she tilted her head towards Yuiri. Only to see both of her eyes opened wide and staring straight at her. She gulped as she waited for the verdict. 

[Wait till we get home tomorrow and we have the whole night to punish the kiss thief. Ne? But for now, you’ll not be allowed to touch anything since Zunchan is here. Have. Fun. And remember, I mean it too. No. Touching.] Yuiri gently and softly whispered into Nana’s ears, slowly as she left a peck on her ears after finishing her wishes.


	5. Chapter 5

[Thank you everyone for the morning showroom, will see you again tomorrow!] With that, I ended my showroom. I stood up from the table and picked up the phone to charge it at the socket. I am debating internally whether to head back to the room to nap for a while more. 

Yes, Suzuha’s Tokyo parents are still sleeping when I left the room. Yuiri-mama was cuddling up to Naa-papa, she is so close to her! It feels embarrassing to go back. But Suzuha was shock that Yuiri-mama was so aggressive, usually she will not do that to Naa-papa. Even when Naa-papa wanted to link arms with her while we were shopping for groceries at the supermarket, Yuiri-mama slapped her arms away and dragged a long ‘Yada’ at Naa-papa. I guess Yuiri-mama is the type that yearn for skin ship but is too shy for it during normal times?

Suzuha is tired… I guess I should give it a try? 

I peeked into the room with one eye while holding onto the sliding door, carefully looking into the room first before entering. Their positions seems to be the same as before she left the room for her 15 minute showroom. I think it is safe for me to enter the room. 

I stepped into the room carefully, as if landmines were present on the floor, I tipped toed into the room as I go closer to the bed. Slowly pressing onto the mattress as I leaned onto the mattress and adding more weight as I found a spot to lie again. 

[Zunchan?] Naa-papa woke up as she took my blanket for me and spread it for me after I rest on my back next to her. [Finished your showroom?]

[Hai. Hmm… Ne, Nana-san?] I softly asked, carefully not to wake up the third person in the room as I notice Naa-papa purposely not move the entire right side of her body even when she helped me with her left arm. 

[Mhm? What’s wrong Zunchan?] Naa-papa’s gentle and kind voice replied while she patted my head with her left hand. [Did something happen during showroom just now?]

[Nope, the showroom was alright. I just wanted to ask… if I could… sn… snuggle closer… To the both of you.]I feel embarrassed to even asking that from Naa-papa, what am I even asking?! 

I am still a kouhai after all… Am I being too much and taking the role of daughter too seriously? I do call them Naa-papa and Yuiri-mama occasionally but we’re still… 

My train of thoughts was cut off when I was pulled in by the neck. [Eh?]

[Of course. You’re our daughter, we see you as one. And we’re really happy that you call us papa and mama too. It’s ok to call me papa or Naa-papa alright? Don’t feel too restricted about it, we feel honored that you sees us as your Tokyo parents and we love you ne? Zunchan?] Naa-papa said as she stroked the back of my head, she seems to be able to see through my worries and thoughts. 

I nodded as I dived into Naa-papa’s shoulders and hugged her, while I am trying my best in holding back my tears. 

Suddenly, another pair of hands wrapped around me and Naa-papa, [Zunchan? What’s wrong? Naachan, why is Zunchan crying?] Yuiri-mama woke up and she supported herself by her ulna and elbow to look at me. I dived deeper into Naa-papa’s embrace, sobbing out loud by now because of their caring voices. 

Naa-papa sat up and brought me up as well, patting my back with a rhythm, like to a child. [There there now, everything is alright, we’re here for you always.]

Yuiri-mama couldn't comprehend what was going on but nonetheless, she hugged the both of us, [Zunchan, are you alright? You’re making me worried.] 

I let go of Naa-papa and nosedived into Yuiri-mama instead, [Mama…]

Yuiri-mama patted the back of my head as she hugged me, while Naa-papa got off the bed, nodding to Yuiri-mama [I’ll go and grab some water for her.], but she ruffled my hair again before heading off to the kitchen. 

[Ne, what’s wrong? This child is scaring me. Zun? Did someone said something bad to you?] Yuiri-mama asked as she held my cheeks and wiped off my tears for me. 

I shook my head but was hiccupping, making myself unable to speak coherently, [I… just… had a… a… bad and pess… pessimistic thought suddenly.]

Naa-papa came in briskly, slightly panting, we could tell that she was in a hurry and probably rushed over after pouring the glass of water. [Here’s the water and some ice that I wrapped around the small towel, Zunchan are you feeling better? What pessimistic thought? Yuiri-mama is always very negative too, sharing the thoughts and saying it out may make you feel slightly better. Do you want to talk about it?] Naa-papa is always very kind and offer generous advices, she passed a box of tissue paper to me as well. 

I slowly sipped the water as mama and papa surround me while the three of us sat on the bed. Yuiri-mama gently stroking my back and Naa-papa held the wrapped ice and gently dapping it near my eyes. I slowly told them about some comments that I saw on SNS, about Yuunaa being a unit, and how I felt excessive and insecure. I don’t know if it is correct or appropriate of me to just call them my parents even though they were just few years my senior and needless to say, my senpai as well. 

After hearing my thoughts, both of them seiza in front of me while I am doing the same. It felt as if it was a family meeting. 

[Zunchan, I’m sorry that you felt this way, but I can reassure you that both Yuiri-mama and I see you as our daughter. It is definitely right to say that, and we certainly don’t mind.] Naa-papa smiled as she continues, [Like I told you earlier, it is perfectly fine if you call me Naa-papa or papa, I don’t mind it a single bit. I feel happy that you are seeing us like your parents, it is certainly a compliment that we’re reliable enough.]

[What Naachan said is right, Zun, we both see you as our daughter too, so we do dote on you that way. We are strict with you but at the same time, we interact so much and spend time privately outside of work too right?] Yuiri-mama took my hand into her palm and rubbed my hand, as she looked at me in my eyes, [So, please don’t think that we see you just as a kouhai too. While it is true that we are senpai and kouhai in theatre, and at work; you need to see that outside of it, we spend more time together and that’s the reason why you see us as your Tokyo parents and why we see you as our daughter too.]

[Ne… Naa-papa, Yuiri-mama…] my voice sounded terrible as I called out to them. 

They responded immediately, each holding my hand. 

[Can I get a group hug?]

[Dummy girl, of course you can.] Yuiri-mama said and gave me a hug straight away. And Naa-papa hugged us as well. 

[Oh by the way, Yuiri-mama, were you fighting with Naa-papa yesterday night? I think I heard that you told her to watch out and stop it or something?] I asked out of curiosity as I seemed to have heard them talked after I fell asleep yesterday night. 

Yuiri-mama’s face turned really dark and I could feel that there is tension in the air. Probably I should have asked Naa-papa instead… I looked at Naa-papa to seek for her help but she seemed equally as scared as me. 

[Your Naa-papa said that she will be more careful with declaring that she is an open hentai and her words next time. We were just discussing and reflecting from the showroom. Right? Naachan?] even though I am not looking at Yuiri-mama’s face because she was back facing me and looking at Naa-papa, from her tone, and how Naa-papa was furiously nodding her head, Suzuha can tell that there must be something more to this story. 

However, Suzuha also remember that, Yuiri-mama is in the top of the food chain in the Okada household. So, one should not question Yuiri-mama’s decision and explanation. But Suzuha definitely will miss them.

And yes, I am requesting more photos together too, I asked Yuiri-mama if we could all take a photo together while hiding in the blankets in bed. At first she was a bit reluctant but I think because I cried previously in the morning, she seemed more willing to take photos this time. So we took lots! I am going to keep all these photos like treasures. Naa-papa was very supportive, she took many photos for me and even placated Yuiri-mama when she was annoyed by how many times we wanted to take the same photo with different filters. 

Ahhh when can the next SR be though, it feels so long in between the SR and I am always looking forward to seeing my Tokyo parents again.


End file.
